Albus Potter and the Secret of the Hallows
by george bilius weasely
Summary: Albus Potter hears a mysterious prophecy, proclaiming him to become the master of DEATH. He and his friends start hunting for the deathly hallows. Will harry approve? Will he awaken the ghosts from the past?


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fic so pretty please dont be so harsh with the comments! :)**

**I solemnly swear that all main characters belong to JK. Shes d BOSS :)**

* * *

**ALBUS POTTER AND THE SECRET OF THE HALLOWS**

**Chapter one**

**The unusual sorting hat**

Parents were biding farewell to their children. Albus was crouching down tying his laces. Then he heard a loud and deafening sound and he could hear terror screams all around him. He rose to his feet and turned around. He saw the thin figure of Voldemort. How could this be? Thought Albus, thunderstruck. Though, at the same time, before he knew it, he was running as fast as he could. The same thought process was taking place in Harry's mind. Then he noticed the feet. It was his eldest son, James, trying to scare everyone. He took out his wand and whispered, " Wingardium Leviosa!" The costume flew high up in the air and James was exposed under it. Everyone was scandalized by the shenanigans of James. Before he knew it, people were throwing things at him. He scampered from there.

Just then the whistle of the train was heard and it started moving. James came running from nowhere shouting, "Hey, wait for me!" Albus dived and threw the door open and allow his brother in. James was panting to keep up. He was gasping for breath but then gave a sigh of relief. He looked around and found the corridor deserted. Even Albus had left. He found him in the next compartment talking to Rose. He entered the conversation casually and gave tiny squeak. " I bet you all got the fright of your life !" he said, smirking . Just then another boy entered. 'Charles Longbotttom' he said in a very nonchalant way. 'I heard that there is an issue going on at the end of the train. Everyone's huddled up there. I didn't want any of you guys to miss the fun' he said coolly.

A quarrel, thought Albus. Would be fun to watch. 'Come on guys' said Albus suddenly. 'Let's go join the fun'. They went down to join concourse. They saw two 7th year students confronting each other . Albus guessed that it was a Gryffindor battling a Syltherin. One shouted, " Incarcerous". Just then came a holler from the other, " Impedimenta" and then he flicked his wand to repel the other spell. Then a rather furious shout came from another corner, " Finite Incantatem" and then, "protego ". A shield was conjoured in front of them. All the heads turned. It was the Head Boy and Girl standing side by side. They had frantic look on their faces. ' Detention to both of you and 20 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor apiece !' He bellowed. The Head Girl adjured the crowd to go back to their compartments. Albus , Charles , Rose and James rushed back. They realised that the time had passed. They ate some food from the refrigerator in the compartment. They played the Game of wiz Cricket ( in this game there is a board and cricketers are set across the field. They are moved by the movement of the wand ) , exchanged wizard cards and talked about Hogwarts. They changed into their robes and could see the light of Hogwarts. Albus felt very stimulated.

After a while, they were made to make a line for the sorting. Everyone was eager to hear the new hats song. But suddenly the hat became stiff, literally and spoke in a deep voice unlike its:

**_The boy born to the one who vanquished the dark lord_**

**_Will confront death who is equal to god_**

**_Will fight and conquer death_**

**_And will succeed with a friends final breath_**

**_Yet deaths lieutenant will stand in the way_**

Then the hat collapsed from the stool. The headmaster, George Weasely ran forward and straightened it. There was stunned silence everywhere. All eyes fell on James and Albus. Even Albus was feeling nervous. 'Thats the most unusual thing the hat has done' spoke George Weasely quietly. Even he wasn't in a mood to crack any jokes. 'Lets continue with the sorting'. Suddenly everyones expression surpressed a grin. Even Albus could'nt help grinning even though he was shaken . The line started becoming shorter as one by one every child was summoned to be sorted. ' Longbottom, Charles !' The hat was placed on Charle's head and after a moment or two it shouted, 'Gryffindor!' the gryffindors cheered, James among them and on the teachers table, Neville, the Herbology teacher and Charles father was clapping the loudest. Then after a while it was there, the moment Albus dreaded but yet was excited about, his turn came. McGonagall shouted, 'Potter, Albus!' He staggered forward and put the hat on. After touching his head the hat immeadiately shouted, 'Gryffindor!' James was cheering loudly and tried to stand on the table and when Albus approached near to the table, he was clapped on the back by many others. Then came the name 'Weasely, Rose' and later 'Gryffindor' Albus gave a sigh of relief. The sorting ended with the name 'Zabini,Montel'. Then, Headmaster Weasely came forward and said, 'I hope you all like to skip classes! You all are totally allowed to do that!' he exclaimed sarcastically. 'Let the feast start!' The food appeared in front of them. They ate until the last dish disappeared. Then, George said, 'As you all know that I took the post of headmaster the last year. But I will still be teaching Defence Against Dark Arts along with my duties of headmaster. Thats all for today! The beds are waiting for you! Night, everyone!'

The Gryffindor's marched towards their and the password came out to be 'Fred Weasely'. Albus lay down on his bed looking forward to the next day.


End file.
